


The Parlor

by terribad



Series: The Parlor Series [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: B Movies, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Pairing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Riding, The Room, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribad/pseuds/terribad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his spare time, Tarrlok makes horrible vanity movies about himself and his heroic (and sometimes romantic) exploits. One night he invites Korra over to his estate for a private screening of his greatest films, hoping to earn himself a dedicated fan of his works (of which he has none).  Decidedly unimpressed with his cinematic abominations, the Avatar has her mind on other things as she desperately searches for a distraction from the bad writing and even worse acting.  Don't try to take this fic too seriously, you'll end up hurting yourself if you do.  Enjoy with a bucket of stale popcorn and some flat, lukewarm soda for the full dollar theater experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parlor

**The Parlor**

Bold, confident hands turned the projector on from behind Korra as the gentle flicking sound of the film reel fills the room. The Avatar squints her eyes at the wall in front of her as dark lines dance across the screen, unimpressed as she jabs a finger in its direction.

" _ That's _ a moving picture?" She asks, looking over her shoulder and wrinkling her nose at the man at the projector.

"Just wait, Avatar," Tarrlok replies, dimming the lights as the frames click onward to the black-and-white countdown before the movie -- a small prelude to what a more experienced mind would consider an absolute cinematic disaster unparalleled by anything before, and certainly will be unmatched by future movies as well (after all, the technology is still young).

Korra's not sure what she was thinking when she agreed to this. Maybe the Councilman slipped cactus juice into her drink when she wasn't looking as he invited her over to his mansion to watch movies with him. Sure, she'd been a sheltered hayseed of a girl and the idea of moving images did sound pretty cool -- but maybe if they were about stuff like probending or something and not... this. 

She could hear Tarrlok shuffling from behind her before dropping down unceremoniously beside her, a large arm draped lazily around the back of her chair as he began to sprawl comfortably out like a well-worn bearskin rug. Korra grimaced and politely edged away, trying to focus her attention on the screen and not him as strained notes began to play over the film. In large, bold, glorious letters, the movie's title appeared before her,  _**THE GREAT HUNTER** _ , and faded into the opening credits.

_**PRODUCER** _

_TARRLOK_

Huh, so he sponsored this. Makes sense that he'd want to show it off, after all, he probably spent some insane amount of money on it.

_**DIRECTOR** _

_TARRLOK_

...And he probably wanted creative control over the project, right?

_**SCREENWRITER** _

_TARRLOK_

As well as make sure the lines are perfect.

_**EDITOR** _

_ TARRLOK _

A look of confused dread spread across Korra's face. "This is just a slideshow with your name, isn't it?" He shushed her and turned back to the screen. The frames rolled on.

_**STARRING**_

_ TARRLOK.............. AS HIMSELF _

_ BASED ON A TRUE STORY _

Even though Korra had never seen a movie before, she could already tell this was not the way she wanted to spend her evening. A few other names appeared that she didn't recognize, and the credits cut away to an overhead shot of the Northern Water Tribe's capital city. Okay, she could admit that was pretty cool -- it was like being on one of the police zeppelins, except... well, not being on one of the police zeppelins and from the comfort and safety of not getting arrested or getting involved with Equalists. Plus she'd never been to the North Pole before, so her lack of experience could forgive the fact that it was not actually the North Pole but a poorly-constructed miniature model of the place (there were parts where the glue holding the buildings together was visible, but her untrained eye passed it off as snow). 

And there before her, larger than life and indeed perhaps a sizable testament to the man's ego, Tarrlok's image marches triumphantly across the set at an embarrassingly low angle, perhaps to draw attention to his crotch as he drags a sled loaded with sealturtles behind him. 'I am home from the hunt,' he bellows, loud and thundering, as a crowd of women eagerly clamor to be near him. There's some awkward lines about how he's such a magnificent hunter but has no wives for him to provide for, and so he must choose one. Or something. It sounded less like acting and more like Tarrlok being himself in front of some unfortunate sap with a camera in need of a quick paycheck. 

Korra bites down on her lip and glances at the man beside her, who is already enrapt with intense interest and leaning forward at the screen. He's obviously too wrapped up in this to be paying much attention to her, so she sighs and crosses her arms as the movie rolls along, not stopping for anyone. Every lingering shot on his smug face, every achingly stilted delivery of a line from actors and actresses he obviously hired off the street and were about as unconvincing as Bolin in a dress. What was supposed to be dramatic fell laughably flat, and the scene that Korra assumed was supposed to be the climax -- no more than Tarrlok clumsily bumbling around fake snow in a coat too thick for him in a battle of life and death with what was obviously a polar bear dog puppet that was spliced in after the fact. Tarrlok won the day, came home with even more seals after fighting off the puppet, killed a rhinowhale puppet, and scored himself three wives for his effort. Korra, assuming the film was nearing its end, looked again to the real Tarrlok, whose eyes were still glued to the screen. Arms still folded, she leans forward herself and levels with him, boring into him with the most quizzical look until he snaps out of it and glances briefly at her. 

"This is my favorite part," he whispers to her, motioning to the screen and looking to it again. Korra, too, turns her attention back to the film and what it had in store for her. The set was now indoors -- no more watching Tarrlok prancing across the snow and battling stuffed animals. She could make out a blurry bed behind the 'actors' as the poor women who were playing Tarrlok's three wives filed into the room and surrounded him with adoration in their eyes, although Korra swore one of them looked drunk as she bumped into a table on her way in. It was soon rather horribly apparent why this was Tarrlok's favorite scene, as she watched his image casually slide his hand up the coats of the women and ferociously lock lips with them. Her eyes widened as she tried and failed to suppress a firm recoil to the back of her seat, gripping the arms of her chair.

The following scene was mystifying, and definitely not anything she'd want to tell Tenzin about when she came home. It was hypnotizing to watch Tarrlok's ass writhing up and down with squirming women beneath him, taking turns for their amazing husband whose hunting skills were truly unrivaled. It was more than she ever wanted to see, and yet the young Avatar could not peel her eyes away. It was like watching a zeppelin crash in slow motion set to a backdrop of tacky jazz and loud breathing. ( _ Was that him or the movie? _ ) Every agonizing second of this film celebrated the glory of Tarlokk's prowess at not only the hunt, but in the bedroom as well, now shifting its gaze from the ice to focusing lovingly on his undulating ass that was now the size of the wall. She watched in baffled horror as he took on all three women at once, a feat of acrobatics and gymnastics and  _ grunting _ she wasn't even sure was possible until watching this movie. She was almost certain he was rubbing against one of those girls' belly buttons at one point. Was filming this even legal?

Again she looked to Tarrlok during a lull in the grunting and awkward humping, silently pleading for an explanation to this madness. And again, he was too busy smiling ear-to-ear at his vanity project that he was all too proud of to notice her. Korra could live with the puppets, the bad sets, the even worse acting, but watching Tarrlok's enormous ass thrusting vigorously into three different women was something that would never be erased from her memories. This would haunt her to the grave, and no doubt future Avatars will be burdened with the memory of watching a politician's six foot tall ass rolling across a big screen when she passes. And despite how terrible, how awkward, and how self-aggrandizing the entire affair was, she could feel something unwanted stirring up from within the deepest and most shameful bowels of her soul.

The sex scene came to a merciful end, and the story lurched back to the snow and ice as Tarrlok wiped out an entire ecosystem worth of puppets to bring home. She thinks he acquired a fourth wife, but wasn't sure -- another sex scene started, reusing clips from the first one and adding in parts where Tarrlok was having his way with the new addition to his harem. The fourth one might've been the Water Chief's daughter. Korra couldn't tell, she stopped paying attention to the story a long time ago. She was too enrapt in the movie itself to care about the plot -- the longer she watched, the more she found herself noticing little things that made it an unforgettable work of...  _ something _ , she hesitated to call it 'art,' but it was certainly a thing to behold and the proper word for it hadn't been invented yet. At some point her eyes started watering, but it wasn't from the tragic scene were Tarrlok died protecting his wives from a polar bear dog -- probably the one from the beginning -- that she was certain was made from carpet scraps. If only that 'based on a true story' subtitle were actually true.

She rolled her eyes as the entire community poured in to mourn their loss of such a great hunter, but oh! Tarrlok's legacy would not come to an end, for all four of his wives were pregnant. So not only was he an unrivaled hunter and master lovemaker, but also had explosively fertile seed to impregnate all four wives over two (one, if you don't count the recycled clips of the second) far too intimately-filmed sex scenes. Korra suppressed a groan as the camera zoomed out, back over the model of the North Pole, and 'THE END' written carefully on a black card. A few smaller credits roll, and the projector stops. Thank the spirits, it's finally over.

Wiping his eyes, Tarrlok sniffles as he gets up and turns the lights back on before sitting back down next to Korra and looking at her with excitement. "So? What did you think?"

"Uh, it was..." Awful. Dreadful. Three hours of her life that she wasn't getting back. A crime against humanity and a defamation to the Northern Water Tribe-- no, _both_ Water Tribes. Korra forced a smile at the eager, expectant eyes gazing into her. "...Incredible." A word that punched her in the soul to utter, and yet something forced the word to her mouth before her mind could stop it. 

Tarrlok's face lit up. "Really? You liked it?" 

"Um... yeah, you were right, the part with the wives. And the fights. Pret-ty cool." The man seemed delighted to hear such praise for his costly creative effort that should have stayed on the backs of important documents during especially boring meetings. "It took me away to a far away place I have never seen before."

The land where snow and ice are made of cottonballs and styrofoam, because Tarrlok couldn't act _and_ bend at the same time. 

The Councilman's face softened, as though his film had deservedly never received a single kind word during its entire miserable existence. In fact, it had been panned by critics all over the city when it was first released -- the film had barely broken even if only for the sheer novelty of going to see a real moving picture (it didn't take much to make it to begin with, of course). "I'm glad."

Korra felt that uncomfortable feeling stir up again, the very same one she felt when watching that first embarrassing sex scene. There was something about the bizarrely earnest, pleasing look on Tarrlok's face that drew her to him, for she knew he was no amazing hunter or sex god. He was Tarrlok, a pitiful man with a finely-gilded armor of confidence to protect his fragile pride who had to film himself fighting stuffed animals and humping belly buttons to feel better about himself when he wasn't climbing the political ladder or ruthlessly hunting down the Equalists in the name of fame and glory. She cleared her throat, glancing nervously away from him for a second. "So... that's how you spend your spare time, huh?"

"It's a hobby, yes," he nods affirmatively. "I haven't had time for it since Amon and his cronies started making waves, you know, but sometimes I just like to take the evening off and do something fun once in a while. I'm sure you agree?"

"Yeah, I can't argue with that." Korra tried to crack a grin. It was a bizarrely human moment, one that she never would have expected to see or hear from the likes of him. Tarrlok, the vainglorious representative of the Northern Water Tribe, at his core just wanted to be a man who hunts turtleseals and fights wildlife, fucks lots of women, and dies a hero's death protecting his harem while leaving a legacy of children behind. It was a life that was much more exciting than sitting at a desk shuffling papers or stalking dangerous adversaries that could strip him of his bending, reducing him to even less of a man. And Korra got to see his simplicity, his base urges and desires as a man, on a gigantic screen in the dull safety of his fanciful home. "So... the three-to-four wives thing wasn't actually part of the true story, was it?"

Tarrlok stifled a laugh. "Well, you know, sometimes you have to embellish things to draw the viewers in. And polar bear dogs don't live at the North Pole. And obviously, I didn't actually die. But that's the thing with movies, you can do whatever you want with them..." He gestures with his hand, rolling his wrist to show his palm to her. "I think it's more creative that way."

"So why not step down from politics and make more movies? You seem to, ah, care a lot about this." Korra asks, tilting her head. At least with movies, he'd be a lot more harmless and just some egotistical moron patting his back in the most expensive way possible rather than making decisions that could put many people's lives in danger. 

"Mmmn." Tarrlok frowned. "I'm a servant to the City first and a filmmaker second. It was just something to see if I could do it, you know, something to take me back home. Just, you know, spiced up a little bit! I wanted to wow people!"

The Avatar almost felt sorry for him. Did he even have any idea of how _bad_ his movie was? Perhaps he looked at it like it were a child of his. Flawless and beautiful in his eyes, but a screaming, snot-nosed infant at a crowded restaurant to the rest of the sane people in the threater. He seemed totally oblivious to its flaws, and thus, the flaws of his own self. The fact that he cared so much to create this bomb of self-important cinematography. 

Tarrlok. The guy who says he wants nothing more than to become the face of Republic City, to protect it. The man who claims to stop at nothing to crush Amon and his crew under his heel and pose with his body, mask exposed, for all to see like a hunter posing with his latest kill. Perhaps the entire thing was just a bizarre metaphor for his war against the Equalists, only they took the form of harmless animal puppets in a controlled environment.

Her own expression softened in return. "Well... thank you for sharing it with me. I learned a lot about you from watching it." How fragile you really are. How truly small you feel, how bored you are with politics. "So how many wives do you really have? I don't think I've seen any of them here..."

"Ah--" Tarrlok smiled again, sheepishly. "I, ah, don't have any. Not yet." More wish fulfillment on the big screen, as Korra confirmed. It only made her take even more pity upon him. 

"It's okay. It made things... interesting, like you said," as much as complimenting him made her cringe inwardly. Still, it was almost sweet how honest he was being with her. No begging, no pleading, no showering with increasingly extravagant gifts... simply sharing with her a part of this thought process when he wasn't focused on his job. It was strangely charming. "Don't worry, though. I think you'll find...  _ someone _ who likes your picture as much as you do."

"Maybe that person's right here," he smiles, timidly, reaching for the back of his head and bringing one of his ponytails to the front to run a hand down its length. Korra froze, the deerfox in headlights look on her face as she sputtered and played with her own hair out of nervousness. What was this awful feeling overcoming her? Why in the love of all things spiritual was she starting to feel  _ attraction _ to this embarrassing shell of a man? "Most people walked out when I showed it to them personally. You're the only one that didn't."

Great. So much for being polite. "That's... pretty rude of them, yeah. They probably missed the best parts. I mean, they're missing out on some pretty crazy stuff! The, uh, the fight at the end, yeah, wow! Way cool," spoken as strained as some of the (relatively) best actors in the movie. The man deserved at least a pity fuck at this rate. 

"Yeah! So, uh, Korra..." He glances away, embarrassed. Korra braced herself, gritting her teeth behind closed lips. "Do you want to watch another one? There's a second projector upstairs in my bedroom..."

WHAM. Right in the guilt. As much as the Avatar desperately wanted to never see another one of Tarrlok's cinematic droppings again, the look on his face begged for some sort of affirmation. Republic City's most ambitious politician was a gigantic loser behind closed doors. "Yeah, that sounds...  _ ffffun _ ."

Because he'd probably cry or get his feelings hurt or something if she turned his request down.  
  
  


It shouldn't have surprised her in the least to find that the Councilman slept in a water bed. It sloshed and rolled beneath her as she took a seat, waiting for Tarrlok to turn on the projector and lay next to her, disrupting her balance for a second as she felt him scoot uncomfortably close to her. She tensed.

"This one's more of a romance," he whispered. Great. So less goofy action scenes, more jarringly delivered lines that could give the Ember Island Players a run for their yuans. Korra showed her teeth in a nervous grin.

Like the last one, the film rolled on with Tarrlok's name plastered all over the credits. This time it took place in Republic City, as shots of the metropolis were taken from an actual zeppelin this time (Korra wondered how much he had to bribe Chief Beifong for allowing him that shot), but it wasn't long until they were back in a set that was now fairly obvious to her that it was filmed in Tarrlok's house. She didn't even have the grit to try following this one, but it seemed like more of the same, only this time there were more lingering shots on Tarrlok's face as he tried to look soulful and sensitive, a true man who cared for the ladies.

And Korra found the lack of action scenes to be  _ agonizing. _ She didn't need to watch recordings of Tarrlok do nothing but talk about himself and inflate his ego even more,  _ he was right there next to her. _ She squirmed uncomfortably on the bed, looking around for an exit. There was the door, of course, but Tarrlok would get upset for leaving during what he thought was a great love story (to and about himself). There was also jumping off the balcony, throwing herself out the window... broken glass in her shoulder would be nothing compared to having to hear another hammy, melodramatic line gurgled forth from the Councilman's mouth.

Her attention then turned to him again. In the transition from the downstairs theater to his room he had slipped into a bathrobe and a loose pair of shorts, as though he knew something was going to happen in here. The soft light from the projector reflected on his body, laying prone and propped up against luxurious ice blue pillows -- as oblivious to her as a mousefinch ready to be swept up in the talons of a starving cat-owl. ...Well, maybe not  _ starving _ , but in dire need of a distraction.  _ Any  _ distraction.

And that distraction had three ponytails and smelled like a lady.

Screw this.

Korra wastes no time letting her hand slide down the squishy, chubby stomach of a desk-dwelling man who'd spent more time sitting down and banging gavels than hunting seals, aiming right for his waistband and tugging it down. Tarrlok startles, sitting up halfway to gawk at she was doing --  _ that _ was certainly one way to break his focus from his movie, and Korra's as well. It took a minute for him to regain some semblance of his composure (being rather difficult to keep it in the first place when one is getting a surprise hand down the pants) as he wore his trademark smug grin. "Well, Avatar, I didn't think you would be the one as to be so forward--"

"Mmn. Shut up," Korra grunted, fumbling to hold Tarrlok's half-hard cock up so she could put her mouth around him. She had no idea what she was doing, but in her mind it spoke volumes about the quality of Tarrlok's movies if she would rather put his dick in her mouth than have to watch another. Tarrlok sucked in a hissing breath, cringing inwardly as he swears he feels teeth graze against his oh-so-sensitive skin.

"N-Not so hard," he whimpers, biting his bottom lip as Korra tests the pliability of his shaft. He almost wanted to cuff her in the head for it, as her blowjob skills were roughly on par with his acting. This is what happens when he doesn't take the lead, apparently. "Korra, I'm a man, not a-- fire, uh, a rock, uh-- _no bending it_ , alright? Just... just keep your hands on the base or something. Try to use your tongue. _And no teeth!_ " 

Korra's eyes flicked up to meet his and she wrinkled her nose at him, raising her head so she could speak. "Then maybe you should stop talking and let me figure this out, okay? I got this."

"No, Korra, you really d--" He tensed up and winced as he felt teeth gently nicking his foreskin again, seeing Korra give him a dirty look from between his legs. "--Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut. Just-- better to practice on me than your real boyfriend, right? ...You have one, don't you?"

Korra gave him another irate nip, not wanting to acknowledge his questions. "I _said_ no talking." If it could buy her some silence, she'd play nice. Tarrlok bent his knees and scooted towards her, still biting his lip and eyes squeezing shut in an effort to keep quiet as he felt himself growing harder in her mouth, white-knuckling the sheets when she did something that felt particularly good or particularly painful (at some point, those lines were blurred). The movie was but a distant murmur behind them. He was missing the overblown and gratuitous sex scene, but even Tarrlok had to admit this was better than watching himself rub against an actress and pretending he was getting the real thing, even if it hurt a bit more than how it played out in his celluloid fantasy. 

She was even getting better the longer her head bobbed up and down, and he was dying to compliment her improving skill with her tongue -- but he feared her teeth, and the intensity in her eyes when she threatened to bite him the next time he opened his mouth. Struggling to choke back his moaning, he laces his fingers in her hair and takes a firm hold on her head, shoving her down as his hips bucked himself deep into her throat. He saw stars across the insides of his eyelids, his entire body shuddered as he released himself into the Avatar's mouth. Before he was even finished, the girl coughed around him and yanked her head back up, a string of white fluid coming off her chin as she stared wide-eyed at him with shock.

"You could've warned me you were gonna--!" Korra wrinkled her face and tongued the mess around in her mouth, spitting it out into her palm with disgust. Ewww.

Tarrlok couldn't help but look smug, stroking his chin and tilting his head coyly to the side. "You  _ did _ tell me not to speak, Avatar."

She growled under her breath. The Councilman did have a point, and he  _ was _ so nicely obedient save for the end. Still, she wasn't going to let him have his little victory after making her endure terrible movie after terrible movie and making a mess of her mouth. Confidently rolling her shoulders, she wiped her hand on his chest and pulled her top off over her head, winging it at his face. "Yeah, well-- it's my turn now,  _ Tarrlok _ , I hope you can keep up with me!" She wickedly grinned. "I mean, you held up with four women, right?"

Tarrlok sputtered, his face flushing. "Korra, that was a movie--"

"You mean you can't handle one teenage girl?" She shook off her boots and threw them to the floor, pants following. Tarrlok felt himself getting hard again, eyes roving from her incredibly-endowed chest down to her flat, athletic tummy and knockout hips. Whoever got to keep her was going to be a lucky, lucky man. He shifted towards her, watching her as she dragged his trousers down further until he kicked them off -- at least this would be harder for her to mess up than a blowjob. His cock twitched in anticipation.

"I can do more than just that," he purrs, lifting an eyebrow. "I may be older than you, but with age comes stamina, young Avatar. I'm sure your friends wouldn't even be able to last for a second round, much less a third." He leaned back into the bed, laying down as he held his cock up for her to straddle.

"Then consider this round two," she smirked, clumsily walking her knees over to Tarrlok's hips (damn water beds) and trying to position herself above him. The liquid mattress sloshed around beneath them and she almost lost her balance, very nearly impaling herself on him as she lurched forward and steadied herself on his chest. He rests a large hand on her hip, sliding it around back to give her firm ass a reassuring squeeze. The man could appreciate a fine ass, and he was blessed to have Korra grace his presence with hers (he had a nice ass too, of course, after all it got more than its fair share of screentime). The time spent waiting for her to take the plunge could be counted in seconds, and the air punctuated with a hiss and a cry of pain when she finally hilted. "--Ow! Nobody told me this would hurt!"

Her muscles clenched around him like a fist and he tried his hardest not to thrust upwards. "Most first-timers take it slow rather than just sitting on it right away, but I do appreciate the enthusiasm," Tarrlok smiled, looking sympathetic at the red-faced girl biting her lip and staring down at herself (sweet cabbages those pelvic muscles are going to destroy him). She wiggled her hips in attempt to find a comfortable position, but they all seemed to sting a little. Still, it was no different from taking an earth disc to the chest. It probably even hurt a bit less. She wasn't going to let some middle-aged jerk knock the wind out of her sails, and she definitely wasn't going to let herself lose to Tarrlok in bed (even if this was all her idea at first)!

"I'll make it work," she huffs, lifting her hips up and fighting the wobbliness of the bed. Maybe she just went down at a bad angle, and the return trip would go down easier. It didn't take long for her to realize that riding Tarrlok felt rather good, so wound up repeating these actions again. And again. And again, making a veritable poodle-pony out of the man (perhaps with more emphasis on the poodle). Tarrlok groaned, finding himself rolling his hips with her in no time in near-perfect harmony as Korra found her rhythm in him. 

Tarrlok was almost impressed at how well he was able to hang on without shooting a second time in her. Surely, all that time he spent in front of a mirror during the after-hours had paid off, and his reward was a gorgeous young woman in his lap and shoving her all-too-generous tits in his face and loudly crying with every upward thrust and roughly nuzzling her cheek against his hair as he laid sloppy kisses upon her neck and collarbone. He lead a charmed life, he reasoned, having such power in the city's political sphere and getting to bed such a lovely girl with no effort on his part. The best part was the simple fact that he didn't even have to coerce her or play up his naturally natural charm to bed her, and all it took was a movie.

...wait, that's right! There was a movie playing when all this happened. The film was still rolling, but Tarrlok couldn't tell where they were and he honestly couldn't care. He certainly wasn't about to hoist Korra off of himself to go fuck with the projector, even if he couldn't help but admire how he looked in that shot as he peered over her shoulder for a few moments...

The loving gaze at his image on the screen is interrupted by Korra reaching behind him and yanking hard on one of his ponytails like a trolley rope until he was face-to-flushed-face with her. He showed his teeth in a visible grimace as he squinted into her eyes. "...That hurt, Avatar."

"Good." He could feel her pounding harder as she pressed her lips firmly against his, not letting go of his hair as they shared a most volatile kiss. Tarrlok's hand shot up to cradle the back of her neck and into her own hair, returning the gesture and grabbing a fistful of ponytail in a hard tug -- not as hard as she to him, but a warning for her not to do that again lest he flip her on her back and turn the tides. Korra gasped, biting his lip as she pulled back and put her forehead against his. "Ffff-fuh-- ffffuck you."

Tarrlok had nothing to say to that but a smug, husky whisper. "Already am. --Nngaaaah! Stop pulling my hair!"

"You pulled mine, you-- you-- hey!" Two could play at this game.

"You started it!" Tarrlok turned her head to the side to whisper in her ear. "Now you're going to stop that, you have no idea how long that took to styyyyy--  _ woman _ , do you listen?!"

"Not to people named Tarrlok," she grinned playfully at the scowling Councilman.

"Then maybe you should start--" He lets go of her hair, giving her a hard shove off of him, "--listening--" He pinned her down flat on her back and bowed forward, his head between her legs, "--to  _ me _ , starting now!"

Korra was taken by surprise by his sudden display of dominance. She had expected him to be pitiful and compliant, and yet she now found himself at his mercy. "Hey, that's not cool! You were supposed to let me finish!"

Tarrlok failed to block an angry heel from kicking his forehead. "I'm  _ trying _ to be nice," he frowned and grabbed the offending ankle, only to be kicked by her free leg. "You're not making it easy. You know, I could just let you go and leave you unsatisfied if you keep biting and kicking and pulling my poor hair... What did it ever do to you to deserve such harsh treatment?"

Korra eyed him warily across the bed, narrowing her eyes as he crept closer between her thighs. "What are you planning, Tarrlok?"

"What, you want me to announce that I'm giving you head?" He puts his arms under his hips to hold her in place, giving the Avatar a teasing taste of what was to come. "Now I think it's  _ your _ turn to shut up and let me take care of this for you."

Korra tried to squirm away from Tarrlok's insistant licking, her breath catching in her throat as she felt his tongue explore her. It wasn't long until she melted right into him, buckling beneath the pressure applied to her most sensitive areas. Unlike her oral explorations before, Tarrlok seemed to know his way around and was exceedingly tender around her. She almost felt bad for biting him earlier... almost. And as the licking went on, so did her cries of pleasure as she felt his tongue swirling and lapping like the world was going to end and they both were going to die if she didn't get to-- "AaaaaAAAAAH!"

Tarrlok could forgive the fact that she bucked her pelvis right into his forehead (damn near gave him a concussion if he didn't see it coming and started to move away fearing the worst) as he could taste her in every corner of his mouth and had her own mess running over his lips and down his chin. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his bathrobe and loomed over her stunned, heavily-breathing form, allowing himself to kneel over her and finally finish himself off. He was barely able to focus on anything but his hand and his shaft before unleashing a hot smattering of white droplets across her chest with one final, dying roar before letting himself drop onto the bed beside her heaving chest with a heavy sigh, bobbing on the rolling water mattress together. After a few breathless moments of looking at each other and basking in each other's intoxicating glow, he gently cuffs her cheek and nuzzles her, whispering in her ear: "And that's for putting a stain on my favorite robe."

Behind them, the movie had come to an end, forgotten. The room was filled with the quiet humming of frames until the reel clicked to its halt, and the hobbyist director-politician and his biggest fan had fallen asleep together, wrapped around each other until morning, when Korra would seriously question herself and try to fumble around an explanation to Tenzin for where she was that night.

Stupid sexy Tarrlok.


End file.
